Ryy'Suuk
Rewsatuh, or Ryy'Suuk as his friends call him, is a fierce Wookiee warrior. Having fought against the Seperatists during the Clone Wars, and further aiding Jedi trying to hide from the Empire in the years to follow, the majority of his life was spent on his homeworld of Kashyyyk. Seldom did he travel to different parts of the galaxy, and when he did he always came right back. Except once. After the Empire was declared, Wookiees were branded as slaves by Emperor Palpatine, despite their resourcefulness and sheer intelligence. Enslaved for nothing more than their brute strength, Wookiees did the Empire's heavy labor. Ryy'Suuk was no exception, and was kept onboard a traveling prison, forced to work alongside both true criminals and innocents whom either disagreed with the Emperor or were different enough to be discriminated into slavery by the Empire. It was one of the slave camps that were designed to produce the smaller parts needed for both Death Stars. Ryy'Suuk continued to work through the events of the Battle of Yavin, and two years following, before a small group of cunning individuals stormed the ship, and freed the wrongfully slaved. Including Ryy'Suuk. The Wookiee warrior fought alongside these strangers, led by two brave human warriors by the names of Trai Kanossi and Cadden Blackthorne, and quickly pledged a life-debt to the two. Ryy'Suuk followed Trai and Cadden through their adventures following through the events of the Battle of Endor, and even remained loyal to them after the first attempt at Blackthorne Enterprises was failed. While he was stranded on the ice world of Talmohkt with Cadden, Trai, and Renalla Starrider, he grew a fiercely-loyal bond with the three Force-sensitives. When Talmohkt's ruling official, a self-proclaimed emperor of the world, waged war against the four adventurers, the Triad arose to aid them. Cadden discovered the identity of the emperor to be nothing more of a puppet to a greater evil, a bigger threat - a powerful Force-sensitive individual whom held the power to steal another's soul, in order to extend his own life. What was worse, was that this man, named Ulfik Nevekron, was a high-ranking member of the Triad. When the Triad and the Empire clashed in a fierce battle in the icy plains of Talmohkt, Cadden faced off with the soul stealer, while Ryy'Suuk aided his friends and allies outside. When Cadden destroyed the power bunker, and Ulfik along with it, barely escaping alive, an Imperial soldier took a shot at Renalla, whom, with the help of Ryy'Suuk, easily apprehended the man. Ryy'Suuk, however, wished to rip the man's arms out for endangering a good friend's life, but Renalla wouldn't have it. When Cadden had recovered from his injuries, in result of the explosion, and learned that both Renalla and Trai had left, both on their own personal mission, he was left with but his only loyal companion - Ryy'Suuk. The two adventured forth together for some time, usually remaining hidden. For eight years, they were lawless individuals, taking on petty thugs and criminal warlords alike, before Cadden finally decided it was time to resurface. Ryy'Suuk, knowing that this meant endangerment for Cadden's own life, was persistant about remaining hidden, but finally hesitantly agreed to Cadden's plan in re-establishing Blackthorne Enterprises. Calling on old assets from the previous reincarnation of the company, as well as an old friend named Jaylin Kumar, Cadden began building the company. Shortly thereafter, he learned of his two sons, Guan and Jerik, and had Jaylin find them. It was later revealed that Guan and Jerik were the sons of both Cadden and Renalla - a test tube birth, with Cadden's decelerated healing somehow reverse-engineered into accelerated aging. However, this effect wore off at time of puberty, and so over the next two years the Blackthorne sons aged normally. At the end of a nine-month reconstruction effort, Blackthorne Enterprises was having a promising outcome, when complications began to arise, and disaster was on the horizon. Cadden, with the help of his sons, however, were able to avert the forseeable events. Instead of continuing forward, however, Cadden resigned the rebuilding of Blackthorne Enterprises and sold the assets he had acquired on his own back to Wild Star, and leaving the system with his loyal companions. Few adventures followed, but the next landmark was the formation of the allegedly-named Dark Justice team. Ryy'Suuk played a minor role in the actual operations of this group of untrustworthy individuals, but during the skirmish over the world of Falleen, he played a major role in the occupation of the Old Republic style dreadnaught, the Peacekeeper, which would later be renamed Conqueror, alongside Jerik. Later, he helped the group eliminate a criminal underworld movement, behind the scenes of the HoloNet on Holoworld III. It was afterwards that Ryy'Suuk was, for the first time since he met him, separated by Cadden Blackthorne. Ryy'Suuk reunited with his old friend on the world of Mandalore, and continue serving Cadden as a loyal companion. At the end of the Battle of Mandalore, Ryy'Suuk accompanied Cadden to the Udine system, where he aided Blackthorne is acquiring a prototype ship. Instructed to meet him on Taylon, at the City of the Jedi, Ryy'Suuk left Cadden to travel to Onderon where, after the battle that immediately followed, he disappeared. Later, Ryy'Suuk would participate in the investigation on his whereabouts, but with little success. He chose to accompany Guan to Mandalore, where the young Blackthorne Jedi began his training to become a Mandalorian. Category:CharactersCategory:CaddenCategory:Wookiees